Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom
by FlameFairy
Summary: Well, this Series is pretty stupid... but... some people like it... It was the first mini series I wrote, and it was the biggest thing I made! YAY! But anywho, its 7 chapters long, so take as long as possible!
1. Chapter1

#  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
One sunny morning, April 13th to be exact, in the Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom, the queen, Queen Jill, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When the queen looked at the child she decided to name her, the child, Little Hippie. Then Queen Jill walked over to a window holding her child. "The Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom has a new princess, Princess Little Hippie." Then she kissed the baby on its forehead as it went to sleep.  
  
5 weeks later...  
Night. Queen Jill and King Joe are in the living room watching the news, as Princess Little Hippie is asleep up stairs in her rainbow crystal crib (Little Hippie Note: Now remember! This Kingdom is up in the clouds! Anything is possible!). A maid sneaks in the princess's room...as she remembers what the Boredoms had told her...  
  
(*FLASHBACK!!*)  
"If you bring me the princess," says an old Boredom "we will give you all you've ever wanted!" "A-a-a-all I have ever wanted?" asks the maid(formally named Bobett...but you will see why I saw "formally"). The Boredom nods. "Ok, where do I bring her?" asks the maid. "Right here of course! I'll be waiting..." and the Boredoms disappear in a gust of wind. (WHOOSH!)  
(*END OF FLASHBACK!*)  
Then the maid Quietly picks up the baby and carries her downstairs and past the living room door. "Um...Bobett!" calls Queen Jill "Where are you going?" "I need some more milk for the princess! She is hungry!" called back the maid. "Well ok! Be back by 10:30...or they will close the gate on you again!" "Yes your highness!" said the maid, as she went through the big castle door. Bobett, the maid, then walked through the gate and down the road to the village, a few feet away from the castle. In about ten minutes she is in the alley way where she   
#  
  
first met the Boredoms. "Hello?!?! Mr. Boredom! Hel--" "Hey! Quiet! They will hear you!" said a voice she remembered "Now do you have the child?"said the Boredom. "Yes...I do...but first I want what you promised me!" said the maid as she turned around. "Well you might hurt the child! Just give her here!" said the Boredom quietly but he was looking mad. "When did you care if someone was hurt or not?! Last time I remembered, you stepped on some old lady's foot and when she fell you just walked past her! And I remember that she broke her hip and on of her legs!" exclaimed Bobett. "Junior! Get the child for me!" called the Boredom to what looked like a homeless person, but the turned into a Boredom and growled at the maid and took the baby from the maid and handed it to his father, the other Boredom. "Thank you...now go get your brother and do what you need to do!" "Yes sir!" said the Boredom(the son) and he called his brother. His brother came up behind her and held her arms back. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!" screamed Bobett. "Nothing...just giving you everything you've ever wanted!" said the son, and he grew about three times his normal size and chanted some evil sounding words and took something out of his pocket. "What is that!?" asked Bobett. "Oh...just some magical lipstick!" said the son carelessly, and her threw it at her and she became the evil prep Ashley!(dun dun dunnnnnn!!!!)So then she stood up and said "Like, where am I? Where is my make-up bag!! NO! Send a search party!" cried Ashley (aka Bobett).  
  
In the morning the queen sits in her child's room, holding her baby's blanket, crying. Then King Joe walks in and sees his wife crying, and runs over to her. "What's wrong?!?!" he asks. "Little Hippie *sob* s-s-shes gone!!!!" and she breaks down and cries in the king's arms. Then a couple of tears falls from the king's eyes.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
The Boredom, the one that took the princess, takes her to a cabin deep in the Evil Forest, just outside of the gate in the Kingdom in the clouds. He puts the child on a table, then gets out a dark blood red box and takes out a dark blood red crown with black vines wrapped around it. "If I put this on her" says the Boredom "The magic Boredom Stone will appear!" so he puts it on her head, and something pure white shines from the crown. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" and then all of a sudden...the crown explodes!!! *BOOOOOM!!!*(I LOVE SOUND EFFECTS!) Then there was no more crown. "No! This can't be! I know she is the the one! She is the true Queen of the Preps and Boredoms! But could it be that she is the future queen who will bring upon the Preps and Boredoms death?! OH-NO! I must hide her! She mustn't know she is the future queen of the Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom!  
Later that night the Boredom, the one that took the princess, walks up to a cottage near the gate and puts a spell on the child that makes her look different(this is the difference: Her hair was a pure white but it went brown, and her eyes were a deep blue but they changed to green and the crystal on her forehead went away). Then he sat the child on the door step and rang the door bell. Then he ran off into the night.  
An angel(the guardian of the Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom) named Angela answered the door. She heard crying and looked down to see a child, with brown hair and deep green eyes. She then picked up the child and took it inside. She sat down on the floor and shot out her bright white wings, the child laughed. She did that for a while till the baby fell asleep. Then she put the child on her bed and she laid down next to her, the baby, and they both went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter2

#  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
(15 years later...)  
a beautiful young 15 year old girl wakes up. She gets out of bed and brushes her really, really, really long hair and puts it up in a style called "Odango". Then puts on her uniform, which is bell bottoms and a shirt that says "whoosh" and some sandals, and goes down-stairs to breakfast. "Morning Momma!" says Angelan(aka Little Hippie). "Morning'' dear!" says Momma(aka Angela), Momma reads the paper as Angelan scarfs down breakfast. "OH-NO! I am going to be late!!!" exclaims Angelan. "Bye Momma!" yells Angelan as she runs out the door. But then she trips over something..."A child?! MOMMA! COME QUICK! A CHILD!" screamed Angelan. "What?!" exclaimed Momma. "Well bring him inside!"ordered Momma. So Angelan picks up the child and brings him inside. "Look at him Momma! He has this orangish hair like the sun! And would you look at this tattoo! How cruel! Giving a boy a tattoo!" said Angelan. "SUN SUN SUN SUN!!!" yelled the boy. "How cute" said Angelan "he can talk already!". The boy looks up at Angelan "Momma! Momma!" yelled the baby. "It thinks you are its momma Angelan." said Momma. Then Momma took the boy and sat it on the floor and shot her wings till the boy fell asleep. "I remember when you did that to me...but I don't remember anything before that! Hmmmm...wonder why..." said Angelan. Because I found you on my door step when you were 5 weeks old, oh Angelan...where did you come from?!  
"Well I gotta go Momma!" said Angelan "Bye bye!" she added as she ran out the door and down the street and through the gate. "Why am I wasting my time?!" said Angelan, and she jumped up and whistled and a bright white tiger flew to her and caught her on its back. "Just in time Mystic!" said Angelan. "On to the castle!" she shouted, and they flew to the castle.  
  
  
#  
  
Just when Angelan leaves, some girl comes down stairs. "Hi Momma..." says the girl. "Hey Jannibell! How are you this mornin?" says Momma. "Tired...*cough*... and I'm mad at my parents..." says Jannibell, as she sits down at the kitchen table, and eats some breakfast. "Well, I couldn't blame you! Its not right to just leave their daughter here and take your twin sister!" says Momma. "Jenny shoudln't be allowed to go... she didn't clean the house after she had that one big party! I did! Grrrrrrrr... it isn't fair!" yells Jannibell, and she slams her fists down and a shcorch mark is left on the table. (Little Hippie Note: HINT HINT!) "Well, Angelan said she would take your shift if you want her too..." says Momma. "Ok! Mabye I could fly ta dream-land again!"says Jannibell. "O yeah! Talking about dreams! I had the weirdest one just then!" says Jannibell. "I was standing next to this girl, who looked sortta like Angelan, and she was wearing a white silk dress and had a crown and had this rod... and she was beutiful! She looked like... like... a queen! And I was standing by her side in a purple mini-skirt, tank-top, and high heels! And I was holding a lighting bolt! My hair had grown long and turned purple! and my eyes... they were purple too!" says Jannibell. "Wow!" replies Momma. "And then this guy had his arm around me! He was wearing yellow surfer shorts and a yellow shirt! His hair and his eyes were yellow too!" says Jannibell. "Sounds romantic!" says Momma. "heh... well, there was like... a whole group of us! And this one woman in white, with white hair, and deep blue eyes, was standing infront of that queen and was holding a blood red crown with black vines wraped around it(Little Hippie Note: HINT!!!! HINT!!!!*is jumping up and down* HELLO!?)." says Jannibell. "Wow..." says Momma. "Well, I guess I could go get some more sleep! Mabye I'll have the dream again... I knew they was more to it... I'm not sure!" says Jannibell. "Ok!" says Momma. Jannibell goes up stairs and lays back down. She turns on her fan and is stuffed from breakfast, so she feels the window and opens it. "Awwwwww... feels good to be relaxing, instead of working!" says Jannibell as she goes to sleep. She then is in the dream agian...   
(DREAM!!!)  
Wow! I'm in this dream agian! Purple... hey! There is that guy agian! He must really love me... wait... He is one of those gaurds! I've seen him before! He is cute! Wow... everything is like it was... "Here is the crown Queen Little Hippie! We have destroied the preps abd boredoms once and for all! All thanks to Purple Hippie!" says the woman in white. She looks at Jannibell, or Purple Hippie as she was called. "Go on hun... It's your turn for praise!" says the gaurd in orange. "Ok..." says Jannibell(aka Purple Hippie(to them)) Jannibell(aka Purple Hippie) walks out next to the woman in white, and bows to the queen. "Do you know who I am?" says the queen. "N-n-no your highness!" says Jannibell. "You should! We fight together in crime!" says the queen, then she evaporates and the woman in white walks up and sits in the thrown and transforms into the queen, and she looked sortta like Angelan. "Whoosh..." says Jannibell. Then she felt something shock her hand, but it didn't hurt. She looked down and she was holding a lighting bolt. SHe droped it and the place exploded, she screamed and she woke up screaming.  
(END OF FREAKY DREAM)  
Luckly, no one was home! It was 3:00pm and Momma had to the new child to go get some clothes. She sat down and wrote down in her drema book she started ever since she has been having these weird dreams.  
Now even if its summer, she needs some mula! So she works at a booth in the fair. Which the fair is in the backyard of the castle. (Little Hippie Note: Notice how I made castle shadowed ^ 


	3. Chapter3

#  
*~*Chapter 3*~*  
  
"Bob can you have the ability to find people really well," says King Joe, "Please find my First Daughter!" "You have a first daughter?!" asked Bob "Yes... she is 15 now, she should have long white hair and deep blue eyes. She also has a crystal peace sign on her forehead! Can you find her?" says King Joe. "Yes sir!" says Bob. "Ok meet me tonight at the gate. I will fill you in the details." says King Joe as her walks off.  
"Momma...I'm gonna go meet some friends at the movies...uh- be back...in about...30 minutes?" says Angelan. "Ok...but take Mystic with you! You know those Boredoms and Preps are night owls! And don't go anywhere that you--" "Don't know with anyone you don't know! I know Momma!" says Angelan, completing Momma's sentence. Angelan walks out side, after she gives Momma a kiss. Walks down the road to the gate, climbs up, whistles and jumps. Mystic comes flying up, like always. Sorry I lied Momma! thought Angelan, "On to the Castle!" she yelled, and on they went.   
Angelan gets off of Mystic. "Now I might need you to boost me up!" says Angelan. The street lamps come on. Bob walks up to the gate waiting to be let in by King Joe. Bob sees Angelan waiting at the gate! "HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" yells Bob. Angelan is scared stiff! "Now turn around slowly!" orders Bob. Angelan did and Bob looked like he was full of laughing gas!! Love at first site! Angelan thought in her mind Hey... he's cute...no...HE'S HOT! she smiles at him. "BOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yells Princess Zany. "Bob! I told you to quit chasing girls!" says Princess Celeste. "Yeah! Let them come to you!" says Princess Dusty. "Well it looks like Angelan came to you huh Bob?" says Princess Zany smirking. Angelan blushes, so does Bob. "Well I caught   
#  
  
her out here...I thought she was an intruder!" says Bob. He sounds so sweet when he isn't yelling or being...orderly? Is that the word..O well...! thinks Angelan. King Joe walks out side. "BOB! ZANY, DUSTY, CELESTE! WHATS GOING ON HERE?! Hey! Its you from the fair! Did anyone beat my record!?" says King Joe. "No...not yet!" says Angelan. "Well everyone come inside! girls upstairs! The guys got something to talk about!" says King Joe, as the all walk inside. "O wow! I get to inside the castle!" whispers Angelan. Bob hears, "Well, you could've just asked me to give you a tour... I would have!" he whispers to her. Angelan blushes again. "Get a room you two..." whispers Princess Zany. The other two princesses laugh. "Ok! Bob! Go into the Living room! You girls go upstairs! Angelan if you want to you can stay the night." says King Joe. "YaY! Ok come on!" and the princesses lead Angelan to this one room which is locked. "Now Mom never let us come in here before... but Dusty got the key and got us in!" says Celeste and she open the door with a white key with a peace sign at the end of it. As the step in the see everything is made of white things, jewels, or peace signs! "Wow..." says Angelan. She picks up a crown, and puts it on her head. "Please don't wear that!!!" says Princess Dusty. "OK..." says Angelan as she puts it down. "Sorry..." she adds. "Its cool!" says Dusty (LH note: I got rid of Princess... to much to type!). They all her some one come down the hall. "Oh no! Its mom! Hide!" says Zany. Zany hides under the dresser, Dusty hides out on the balcony, Celeste hides ion the closet, and Angelan hides behind a curtain. Queen Jill walks in, "I could have sworn I say some girl walk in here!" she says. She then finds Celeste, then Zany, then Dusty, but never Angelan. "Ok...spill!" says Queen Jill. "We just wanted to look at stuff!" says Celeste coolly. "Well, alright! But don't break anything!" says Queen Jill, and she walks out of the room. "Angelan! Your going to have to wait till she goes to sleep before you come to our room!" says Zany. "But I need to call my Mom! She needs to know where I am!" says Angelan. "Ok! Well send a note with your flying tiger to her!" says Dusty, and they walk out of the room.   
#  
"12:00am... come on! I need to go to the bathroom!!! *yawn* tired..." whispers Angelan. "Well.. I'm gonna go look around the room!" she adds. Angelan peeks out form behind the curtains and walks around the room... she grabs the crown and puts it on again(SHE DIDN'T LISTEN!), and just as she remembers what they said, something flashes in her mind and she rips it off! "w-w-w-what the heck!?" she screams. "Uh-Oh..." she says as she hears footsteps, and she runs to the balcony. "Hello?" Bob says as he walks in. Angelan hears him and she hides behind the tall plant... "Please don't find me... Please don't find me!" she whispers. Pollen... its so evil! *AHHHHCHOOOOOO!!!!* Angelan sneezed! Bob ran to the balcony. He saw her shoe but didn't know it was hers. "I FOUND YOU!" he yelled and she jump and fell off the balcony. (your supposed to gasp now!)************************(ok! That was long enough!) But she catches her self on the side. She screamed when she fell, and now she is screaming "HELP HELP!!" really loud! Well... Bob comes running over. "O GOD!" he yells and he pulls her over. She hugs him tight, and didn't know who he was until she up to see the Princesses, the king and queen looking at her. The Princesses were giggling, the queen looked furious, and the king was trying hard not to laugh. Angelan looked up and saw Bob, who was smiling at her! She quickly let go and backed away from him, and she blushed alto and looked at the floor. "Ok! Explain your self!" says the queen. "I-I-I" says Angelan. "Mom! This is the girl who is gonna find Little Hippie!" said Princess Sylphs. "But I thought Bob was going to!" said King Joe. "Ok! Tell me whats going on here!! Who is finding Little Hippie?!" "Well... Mom... We were tired of you looking so sad! So we got Angelan to find her for you! But dad got Bob to find her too... and now we got two people to find her!" says Princess Zany. "Um..."says Bob, "We can both go! It'll be fun! It'll be easier too!" pips in Bob, who is blushing alto now! "Um... Yeah!" says Angelan. "Alright! its settled! You two will stay here tonight! Your parents both know where you guys are! We will plan this all out!" says King Joe. "Well I'm going to bed!" says Queen Jill "I don't want to be part of this!" she adds. "Whoosh! Good Night Mom!" says the princesses. They all say good night to Queen Jill, and go down to the living room. "Now! Down to business!" says Princess Celeste. "My wife had her first daughter in 1983, she loved her very much! Well our former maid, Bobett, who is now somewhere as a prep named Ashley, stole her from right under our noses, gave then to a boredom and we never saw her again!" says King Joe. "So here is where you come in! You two must find her so she can rule the kingdom! Like god intended!" says Princess Dusty. "Well I need to take my brother along... he comes with me mostly everywhere!" says Bob. "And I need to take my best friend Jannibell!" says Angelan. "Ok! We will pay for your stuff! You will need to go to lots of other kingdom to find her," says Princess Sylphs, "but you'll do great I bet!" "Right!" says Angelan and Bob at the same time, and they blush.   
  
The next morning Angelan came home and everyone was gone. "HELLO?!!!!!!" yells Angelan. Jannibell pops out from behind the couch wearing a drainer on her head and was holding a laser tag gun and was wearing the vest. Jannibell shoot Angelan as a joke. Angelan stagers, "I'm hit!" she says and she pretend dies! The little orange boy comes out from behind the TV. "Mommy funny!" says the boy as he laughs at her. Jannibell looks at Angelan, "Uh... Peach(Angelan)... Ya wanna explain why he has been calling me aunt Jannibell, and you Mommy?" says Jannibell. "I have no idea!" says Angelan, as she gets up. "So! Where were you last night?! One thing Momma thinks your at the movies, the next Mystic hands a note to her saying you are spending the night at the castle! You were being un-dude!!!! You didn't bring me!!!!!" says Jannibell. "Sorry... We have a case! And I met this really cute guy there! His name is Bob! We are going to be working together! You, me, Bob, and Stamu! Thats his brother! Hey! Mabye you and Stamu could hook up!" says Angelan while she grins. "JUST BECAUSE I'M 14 AND YOUR 15 DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HOOK ME UP WITH PEOPLE!!" says Jannibell loudly. "Just Kidding! Sway! I would be 'flattered' to meet him!" she adds. *^ 


	4. Chapter4

#  
*~*Chapter 4*~*  
  
"Ok! You two sure you wanna do this?" says Momma looking concerned watching them pack. "Yes Momma! We are positive! Its summer! And besides! We will be helping out the kingdom! I'm sure you want that! Since you work for it and all!" says Angelan, as she packs some shirts, b/b's(bell bottoms), socks, and shoes. "Yeah! We'll be fine!" adds Jannibell, while she packs some ear, belly, and tongue rings(She is a wild girl!), clothes, and some cds with her Cd player(Present from earth from sister). "Well ok, I'll go make you some food! Long trip to Peach Fuzzie Kingdom! I'll also call up Lina(Momma's sister)! Maybe you could stay with her! She wont mind 4 teenagers in her house! Maybe..." says Momma, as she walks up to the phone. They finally get done packing and Momma some how makes everything fit into one backpack!(Whoosh!)   
So Jannibell and Angelan say bye to Momma and the boy in orange, who the decided to call O.J.(Orange Juice). As they girls get on Mystic, Jannibell says "I still think we should have named him Spike Orange Duke!" "Well I wanted to name him Guy Orange Duke! I still can't believe we both lost by 2 votes! Momma and O.J.! He acts like he is 7!" says Angelan. "I thought so too! That boy seems to grow alot" says Jannibell. They then arrive at the castle, two minutes late because Jannibell forgot her glow in the dark tongue ring(She is really really weird!). Bob was telling Stamu about Angelan, while they were waiting. "Hey! Stamu! She is bring a friend! She said she is 14! Maybe you two could hook up on our trip!" says Bob, grinning(LH note: Remind you of anything?!). "Um... yeah, maybe." says Stamu, who is 14, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Stamu was wearing a black t-shirt, and black baggy jeans, and his hair is spiked. He looked up and saw Jannibell, and it was love at first site! Angelan and Jannibell climbed off of Mystic, said hi to Bob and Stamu, and they went inside. "So! Jannibell, you like freaks?" says Bob. "Shut-Up." mumbles Stamu, as he punches him in the side.   
#  
"Um... well, yeah sure! I'm one my self! See" says Jannibell as she sticks out her tongue and a color changing tongue ring is blinking red, blue, green, purple, white, black, yellow, and orange. She puts it back in after Bob looks freaked out, and smiles. "What did your parents say about it?" says Stamu. "They are they ones who drug me in there to get it! They got me a belly-button ring too. Then I had this tattoo on my bell," says Jannibell as she lifts up her shirt to only show her belly, "Its a purple lighting bolt, I thought it was cool! But my sister, Jenny, was so mad! Hers was a cross-bones! LoL!" Her belly-button ring was silver with a lighting bolt on it and she had this sortta big, but not really, tattoo of a purple lighting bolt. The king greeted them in the hall, "Hello! Welcome Jannibell and Stamu!" says King Joe. They all bow to him, and ask where they could set their stuff. "Over there near the closet! Mary will put them in a special suitcase for you all." says the king. They do, and go into the living room to find the princesses comforting the queen. "Its alright Momma,"says Princess Sylphs, "They will find her for us! Don't worry! The Boredoms will pay for what the did, we know she is the true person with the powers to destro---OW! DUSTY! WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" Princess Sylphs looks at Princess Dusty, while holding her arm. She then turns around, "Oh... Hi! Are you people ready to get started?" says Princess Sylphs. "Um, yeah, sure!" says Bob. "Ok! Lets begin!" says Princess Zany.   
They all go out to Mystic, and Princess Celeste takes a blue bottle out of this silver bag. She tells Mystic to open his mouth, he does, and she pours it in his mouth. He grows about 2 times his normal size. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TIGERUS?!" yells Angelan, as she runs toward him. "I just made him a bit bigger so you can carry 5 people on it!" says Princess Celeste. "No Biggy!" says Princess Zany. Jannibell pokes Zany in the side, "Um, I wouldn't be to sure about that, you don't know how close those two are... They meet when she was about 1 1/2... They are very, very, very close!" Bob is trying not to laugh, so he pats her on the back, "Its ok... we can buy you a new one!" Then everyone burst out laughing.   
#  
Finally Angelan gave up on trying to turn him back, and they all got on Mystic. "Ok! Here is where you are going!" says King Joe. He hands them a map on how to get to the Peach Fuzzie Kingdom, but Angelan rejects it. "Don't worry! I know how to get there! My aunt lives there! I have an aunt in every Kingdom, except for some..." "Well ok then! We leave you here! Call us when you reach there!" says Princess Dusty. They take off, and the king and his daughters say good bye, as they watch them fly away, off to the Peach Fuzzie Kingdom. 


	5. Chapter5

#  
*~*Chapter 5*~*  
After a long journey, they finally reach the Peach Fuzzie Kingdom. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!" says Angelan. "But we left 1 hour ago... We were only in the air for about 50 minutes..." says Jannibell. Bob and Stamu were laughing, quietly among themselves... "O! I knew that!" says Angelan, then she adds "Note to self: Keep Quite!" Everyone laughed. They decided to come in threw the chimney, to see what she would think. Well, for some strange reason, it was raining really bad, and when the got off Mystic, they felt like they were sliding down the roof. "Ok.. this is weird..." says Jannibell, as she clings to the chimney, along with Bob and Stamu. Angelan keep slipping, and was trying to grab the chimney. But all of a sudden, (RIGHT NOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO YELL AND SCREAM "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?" And here you shall find out!)she slipped and fell down the roof of a 5 story house!(gasp!*********) She screamed, and Bob went to go grab her, but was too late. (NOOOOOO!) The rain got so hard, you could barley see. But then a burst of bright white light became visible. "What the heck?" says Bob. Angelan flys up and lands on the chimney, and makes the rain stop. "Whoosh!" says Jannibell. "Angelan faints and falls off the chimney, and Bob catches her. Angelan opens her eyes, "What happened?" says asked softly. "You showed you are a true angel" says Bob. Now in the background Jannibell and Stamu and sticking their finger in their mouths and acting like they are throwing up.(LoL!)"Excuse me! But is the top of my house a hang out for you detectives?" says a familiar English voice to Angelan. She jumps up "Aunt Lina!" "Hey door baby! How ya doin'?" says Lina, losing the English accent. "Aunt Lina, why do you call me 'door baby'?" asks Angelan. "Long Story!" says Lina.   
When everyone was in-side, dried off, and comfortable, Everyone began to introduce them selves and told her what they were doing, "So, in conclusion! You are looking for Princess Little Hippie." says Lina. "Correct!" says Angelan. "Well, I wish you all the luck! But if you want   
#  
to get to the castle by 6:00, you might wanna go now door baby!" says Lina, looking out a window. "Why do they have curfew at 6:00 here?" asks Bob. "Because of the Preps and Boredoms here, they are alot tougher here... So I think you all should just wait till tomorrow to go...and start like around 1:00 in the morning..." says Lina. They all agreed and they all went upstairs to their rooms Lina had prepared for them. "Cool!" says Jannibell, as she flops down on her own bed.   
The next morning, they all woke up and ate breakfast. "I can't wait to meet Princess Caffeine!" says Jannibell. After they all ate breakfast, Lina gave them directions on how to get up there, and they all said bye and took off. Jannibell hung on to Stamu's waist, and Bob hung on to Angelan's shoulders. They reached the castle in about 30 minutes, and got off. "HALT!" yells a guard, who was really huge. Angelan hides behind Bob, and Jannibell hides behind Stamu. "I'm sorry," says Bob, "but we are here on special business, from the Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom! We are here to ask King Memorex and Queen Freeable some questions! Now if you don't mind, we would like to get in their to get this over with!" "Ok, but be quick about it!" snapped the guard, as he opened the gate. They walk in and knock on the door, a maid answers it, and its Ashely(the evil prep from story one also known as Bobett), she looks at Angelan and gasps. "Hello! Is the queen or king home?" says Bob. "Yes. Come in Come in!" says Ashely, grinning. They all go and sit in the living room and wait. "They wil be here shortly.." says Ashely. That maid looks very familar! thinks Angelan. King Memorex enters the room. "Hello! And welcome to my home! Hey! Bob! How ya doin?! Hows your dad?" says the King. "Hi, I'm ok, He's ok too!" says Bob. "I didn't know you too knew each other!" says Angelan. "Well I would think so... his dad is my brother!" says King Memorex, chuckling softly. "So! Did the new guard give ya any trouble?" he adds. "Yeah..." says Bob. "O well.." says the king. "So what brings you here?" he adds. "Fun you should ask Uncle Rex!" says Bob. And they all sit down and tell King Memorex their story. 


	6. Chapter6

#  
*~*Chapter 6*~*  
"We were really sad when Princess Little Hippie was kidnapped..." says King Memorex, "so we made a early curfew, no one was allowed outside between 6:00pm to 6:00am!" "O... no wonder Aunt Lina said we had to stay the night there!" says Angelan.   
Well once they were done, they were given permission to look in every home in the kingdom. Stamu was done first, then Jannibell, then Bob, but Angelan had a hard time... no one would answer their doors! "HELLO?!" she yelled. she didn't get an answer out of them, then soon to realize... no one lived in them! -.-() "I feel dumb now!" she says as she walks back to their meeting spot. Bob laughed at her, "Haw haw! You got tricked!" "Shut-up!" she says, as she runs and jumps on him and tackles him to the ground! "ABUSE! ABUSE!" yells Bob, as he laughs. Everyone laughs and Bob picks Angelan up on his shoulders. "Which way Super Girl?!" he says. "That away! No! That way! No! Yeah! That way!" she answers as they head toward the castle.  
"Well, did you find her here?" asks King Memorex. "No... but I'm really glad you let us look!" says Angelan. "Your welcome!" says the king. They get their stuff and get on Mystic.   
"Now where do you go?" asks King Memorex. "5 other kingdoms..." says Stamu, and they take off.  
Well, to make things go a bit faster(I'M LAZY! I KNOW!), they go to each of them and find nothing! So they go home! After 6 months of flying around and looking for someone, their was a big welcome party at home. "WELCOME BACK!" yells everyone! "Um.. yeah..." says Angelan sadly. "Whats wrong..." asks Princess Sylphs. "W-w-we couldn't find her..." says Angelan. "Awwwww, its ok! We knew it was a 1 to a 1,000,000 chance yo----OW! DUSTY STOP KICKING ME!" says Princess Sylphs. "Oh... right!" she adds, looking how beat down they were. "WELL EVERYONE GO HOME! WE WILL TELL YA LATER!" yells Princess Zany. Everyone leaves and they go inside, and talk about what happened.  
#  
"Well, Its ok! We don't hate you for it! We already know she isn't at earth!" says Princess Zany. "W-w-we just hope something else didn't happen to her..." says King Joe. They all look sadly at King Joe, who is now walking toward a balcony. "Well, its 9:59 now... I think you should stay here and then go home tomorrow." says Princess Celeste. "Good thinking..." says Princess Zany.   
Everyone is asleep, well... not everyone. I CAN'T SLEEP! I let everyone down! I'm gonna walk around... thinks Angelan. She gets up and walks down the hall. She walks past Princess Little Hippie's Room, she stops and goes inside of it. "Something tells me I should be here..." she whispers. She looks at the crown and its glowing a bright white. It grows bigger. Angelan picks it up, it glows brighter, and she puts it on her head. She is covered in a white light. She screams, but it couldn't really be heard because she was in the back of the castle, and they were in the front. Bob wakes up a bit... thinking he heard something... he gets up and walks toward the back of the castle. He hears her screaming and runs to the room. "ANGELAN!!!" he yells. He grabs her hand, but he is blown to a wall. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he yells, as he is slammed into the wall by the bright light. Angelan's hair turns a pure shade of white, and her eyes turn to a deep blue. Everyone heard Bob yell, and came rushing toward the room. They all look at Angelan covered in the bright light. A rod is formed out of no where and flys to Angelan. Mystic flys to her from an open window, he has returned to his normal size.   
The bright light stops, and Angelan stands there. Her hair is white, her eyes are a deep blue, and she is wearing a beautiful, white dress. She is wearing the crown, and looks like Princess Little Hippie. 


	7. Chapter7

#  
*~*Chapter 7*~*  
Princess Little Hippie(aka Angelan) falls to the ground. Princess Zany, Dusty, Celeste, Sylphs, King Joe, Queen Jill,Jannibell, Stamu, and Bob rush toward her. "She looks exactly like Little Hippie..." says Queen Jill, who is kneeling next to her. Queen Jill touches her face, Princess Little Hippie reaches up and softly grabs her hand, "Mom..." she whispers. Queen Jill cries and says "I'm right here hun... Right here."   
When everyone in sitting down around the room, Little Hippie looks at all her stuff. "I remember this! I would chew on this! You would always get mad and take it away from me..." says Little Hippie. They all laughed, and finally they went to bed. But Little Hippie wasn't sleepy! She was back! Well, she was here all along, but she was in her rightful spot in the kingdom! But she had a pain of guilt in her side, how was she going to leave Momma, and Bob, and Jannibell! So she walked out to the balcony, she leaned on the edge and looked over the Kingdom. Bob watches her from inside, then he walks out there. He walks up behind her and hugs her around the stomach. She was startled at first, but then realizes it was him, and looks up at him. "I don't want you to go..." she says, as she turns around and hugs him. "Then I wont. I'll stay here as long as you want." says Bob. "I don't want you to ever leave..." says L/H. "And I wont." says Bob. They both walk in and fall asleep on the couch.   
The next morning, while Bob and L/H are asleep, everyone else is eating breakfast. "Shouldn't someone go wake them two up?" asks Queen Jill. "Nah... they stayed up late... They were talking alot last night." replies Princess Zany. "Oh really?!" everyone else says. "Um... yeah!" Princess Zany says back. Jannibell looks at her food, and stabs it with her fork. Stamu looks at her, "Whats up Bolt(Her nickname)?" "I wont ever see Angel- I mean Princess Little Hippie again! She has to live here, and I have to live in the village, or with Momma!" Jannibell replies. Everyone is quite now, all looking at Jannibell. "Awwwww, its ok...   
#  
  
now that she is back, people can start coming back! And you can come when ever you want!" says King Joe. "Thanks... well, I'm done! I guess I should go make sure I don't leave anything..." says Jannibell, and she goes up stairs. "I better go too!" says Stamu, and he follows her. Princess Dusty goes to the living room, and pokes L/H and Bob on their faces. "Hello?" whispers Dusty. "Wake-up!" yells Dusty. They both jump up, and now are awake. "I'm up! I'm up!" says Bob, who is now behind the couch(he fell when he jumped). "5 more minutes..." says L/H, who is laying back down. "O no ya don't!" says Princess Zany, who just walked in, as she runs over to Bob and L/H and tickles them. "Tickle Little Hippie!" says Zany, and Dusty tickles L/H till she gets up. "Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" says L/H, laughing a bit. She then looks over the couch at Bob, who is laying there looking at the ceiling. "So! What did you two do last night?" asks Princess Celeste, as her and Sylphs walked in. "Talked..." says Bob, who is now climbing over the couch.   
Meanwhile, upstairs, Jannibell is packing all her stuff, "I can't believe she is Princess Little Hippie... all this time... I should have known! I've known her all this time, and didn't even know!" "Its not your fault! You couldn't have known!" says Stamu, who is sitting on her bed(His stuff is already packed). Jannibell packs her bed clothes, shoes, and rings(Tounge, Belly, Ear, ect.), stops and cries. Stamu jumps up and hugs her. "I can't leave her now! I am gonna be lonely..." says Jannibell. "Its ok... you don't have too... remember, they said you can come over when ever you want to!" says Stamu, trying to cheer her up. It failed... "I'll feel like I'm coming to look at her, like a painting, or animal in the zoo!" says Jannibell. L/H was coming upstairs to check on Jannibell, and she heard the last thing Jannibell had said. L/H walks in and has tears swelling in her eyes. "O Jannibell," says L/H, "I don't want you to leave..." and L/H walks toward Jannibell, and gives her a hug. "I don't wanna leave you alone... You were all I had! You understood me the most!" says Jannibell crying. L/H and Jannibell cry in each   
#  
others arms, while Stamu stands there next to Bob, "So... shouldn't we go and hug them? and make sure they feel save in our arms?" asks Stamu. "Well, techicnaly, yeah... but its best if you stay back until they come to you, or look at you. Then you go in for your move!" says Bob. "How in the whoosh do you know this stuff?!" asks Stamu. "Listen, watch, and learn! The three most important words in the kingdom!" says Bob, who leans against the wall, acting like he is the king of the Cherry Fuzzie Kingdom (L/H note: I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING FOR A LONG TIME!) *^ 


End file.
